


Sweater Weather

by andiepandie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Human Disaster, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiepandie/pseuds/andiepandie
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy Hamburr with ugly sweaters.For Alyssa (Prim) :)





	

Aaron found himself unwillingly jolted from quite a pleasant dream at the sound of an insistent banging on his front door. Groaning loudly, he dragged himself out of bed, padding through his apartment. Rubbing his eyes, he swung open the door only to see –

“Alexander?” He blinked in confusion, his cheeks flushing despite himself.

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander bounced on the balls of his feet, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“It’s the middle of the night – what are you doing here?”

“Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?” Alexander coughed awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. It was in this moment that Aaron realised that Alexander was shivering in his rain-damp cardigan and jacket, and he wasn’t much warmer. Grabbing Alexander’s wrist (and determinedly ignoring the thrill the contact sent through him), Aaron tugged him into the house, slamming the door shut. Locking the door behind them, Aaron turned around, only to realise Alexander hadn’t moved any further into the apartment, meaning they were standing extremely close together. Their eyes met. Aaron could have sworn he heard Alexander’s breath hitch and saw him sway slightly closer, but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Scrubbing one hand across his scalp, Aaron asked, “Would you like something to drink? Some tea maybe? I highly doubt _you_ need any more coffee.” He gently nudged past Alexander, heading into the kitchen, hearing Alexander’s bouncy tread follow him.

Slumping into one of the stools at the kitchen island, Alexander flashed him a grateful smile. “Some chamomile tea would be great, thanks.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow despite himself. “Chamomile? Not what I would have expected from you, I must admit.”

“Lafayette keeps trying to make me drink it. Says it’ll apparently make me calm down, which sounds fake to me. Worth a shot though, eh?” Alexander said, kicking his feet against the stool legs.

Aaron grabbed the tea down from the shelf, trying to stop his shoulders from tensing up. “And ah, how is Lafayette? I mean, how is, I – never mind.”

Cheeks flaming, he ignored how Alexander tilted his head in confusion at his usually smooth-spoken acquaintance stuttering over himself, busying himself with filling the mug with hot water. He carefully placed it in front of Alexander, only then allowing himself to glance up at the other man. It was then that he noticed that, despite the warmth of his apartment, Alexander was still shivering slightly.

“You’re still cold. I’ll get you a jumper while you get started on your tea.” Aaron said, pushing away from the counter.

In his bedroom Aaron allowed himself to feel a small amount of the panic he was trying desperately to keep at bay, spinning in a wild circle before forcing himself to breathe out and open his sweater drawer. Grabbing the first one he saw, he took one last calming breath to compose himself before returning to the kitchen.

Alexander looked up from the mug at the sound of his soft footsteps, smiling brightly at him. Aaron felt his heart stutter in his chest, but once again ignored it.

“My stool can’t be that comfortable – come, sit on my couch instead.” He managed to get out, passing the jumper to Alexander before leading him into the lounge room.

Alexander stood up, abandoning his mug and unfolding the jumper in his hands. He let out a choked laugh at the sight of the print, the garish blue and red stripes managing to be both eye-watering and endearing. Aaron glanced curiously over his shoulder.

“Aaron, where did you get this from?” he asked, voice an octave higher than normal.

Aaron glanced at it. “I – I’m not sure. Why?”

“Just making sure there’s no sentimental value attached to it that prevents me from saying that this is the ugliest jumper I have ever seen in my life?” Alexander asked, suppressing a delighted smile. 

Aaron looked from the jumper to Alexander’s face, anxiously biting his lip. “I can... I can get you a new one if you would prefer?”

“No!” Alexander yelped, clutching it to his chest. A small, traitorous part of his brain pointed out that it smelled like Aaron. “This is the most incredible jumper I have ever seen in my life, I’m keeping it!”

Still grinning to himself, Alexander yanked the sweater over his head. Aaron felt his cheeks flame anew as it positively swamped his delicate frame, the wide collar leaving one shoulder exposed.

Oblivious, Alexander shook his damp hair out of his face as he sprawled himself over Aaron’s couch.

“Should I get you a pillow, or are you comfortable enough as is?” Aaron asks.

Alexander sat up, grimacing slightly. “Could I actually borrow a pair of tracksuit pants off you? It’s raining outside, and well, I’m wearing jeans.”

“I – of course! Follow me, I might have a pair that will fit you.”

Trailing behind Aaron down his hallway, Alexander noted that in the light the tips of Aaron’s ears were a dark red.

Aaron pushed open his bedroom door, coughing awkwardly into his fist. “The uh, the tracksuit pants are in that drawer over there,” he said. Alexander gently brushed past him, unbuttoning his pants as he went. As Alexander pushed his jeans down his slim hips, Aaron realised he was staring. “I’ll – go set up the couch for you.” He squeaked, hurrying back down the hall.

 

\---

 

Alexander lay awake on the plush couch, flinching as lightning lit up the room. In the two hours since Aaron had retreated to his room, the rain had escalated to a full-blown thunderstorm. The cacophonous crash of thunder had Alexander scrambling out of his makeshift bed and scurrying down the hall.

He timidly knocked on Aaron’s bedroom door, quietly pushing it open. “Aaron?” he said, pulling the arms of his sleeves so they cover his hands. “Can I sleep in your bed with you? I’m scared.”

Aaron made a vague rumbling sound as he rolled out of the middle of the bed, nudging the covers slightly out of the way in invitation. Alexander scampered forwards, burrowing under the blankets and firmly into Aaron’s side.

Aaron stiffened at the contact, suddenly wide awake. Alexander seemed to already be falling asleep, so he carefully eased himself out of Alexander’s grip, allowing a little space to form between them on the bed. Alexander fell into the gap, breathing softly against Aaron’s chest.

Aaron forced his eyes to shut, trying to reacquaint himself for the second time that evening with sleep. _It is awfully hard to do so_ , he mused, _when the object of one’s affections has somehow wrapped around me with every limb as though he were an octopus._

He carefully shifted, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders. Alexander sighed, somehow drifting even closer with his head nestling into the crook of Aaron’s neck. Burr wondered if Alex could hear his heartbeat, pounding as it was. He measured his breathing, so as not to puff too strongly on his sleeping companion. Aaron stayed awake for a long time, counting his heartbeat to keep his mind off of his crush. Eventually he managed to calm his heart down, but the warm feeling of butterflies in his stomach never left as he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning somehow found them even more entangled than they were the previous night. Aaron wasn’t quite sure where he ended and Alexander began. He nudged his nose against Alexander’s temple, barely resisting the urge to plant a careful kiss there.

Alexander stirred, smacking his lips together against Aaron’s neck, who only just managed to keep from shivering at the sensation. “Wh’t tim’zit?” Alexander mumbled against his neck.

“I’m not sure,” Aaron replied. “Early.” He jostled Alexander’s shoulder with his own, separating them just enough to slide out of the bed. As he ambled over to the sweater drawer, he heard Alexander pulling himself into a seated position behind him.

Aaron grabbed the top sweater in the drawer, absently noting that the aqua, white and black print was as much of an eyesore as the one he had given Alexander. He turned back to face his bed mate, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. The overlong sleeves had fallen over Alexander’s hands, and he was rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes.

“Sweet Jesus,” he muttered to himself. “It is too early for this.”

Alexander looked up, sucking on his bottom lip. “Did you say something?” he asked  his head tilted slightly to the side.

“I - I’m just hungry!” Aaron said, barely managing to keep his voice from jumping an octave.

“Oh!” Alexander said, practically falling out of the bed in his haste to stand up. Alexander stumbled, the tracksuit pants had dragged underfoot. “Lead the way, good sir!” he chirped, before scampering out of the room.

 

\---

 

“Ooh, Mr. Burr sir, are you going to make me _breakfast_?” Alexander purred playfully, exaggeratedly leaning across the counter. His host was making pancakes on the other side,  trying to avoid eye contact for the sake of the food. If he burned these pancakes, the pancakes for Alexander, Alexander’s pancakes, would Alexander ever want to look at with him again? Best not to risk it.

Aaron blinked at him. “Are you flirting with me?”

Alexander’s faux-seductive smirk widened into a soft smile. “Have been for a year now, but thanks for noticing.”

Aaron’s face immediately flamed up again. “I, but, uh, but, Lafayette?” he stuttered.

“Are you really that dense? Lafayette is my roommate, who kicked me out last night to have sex with Hercules.” Alexander chuckled. “I’m not dating them.”

It felt like the floor was falling out from under Aaron. “Excuse me?”

Alexander grinned at him. “I’m not dating anyone, Aaron.”

Burr felt like one of those volcano science projects - on the brink of exploding.

“But… I could be dating you, if you wanted.” Alexander said.

Aaron stared at him, feeling like his heart was about to burst with a mixture of joy and anxiety. Alexander stood, walking around the counter until he stood before him. His hand cupped Aaron’s cheek delicately. Shutting his eyes, he lifted up onto his toes, connecting their lips together. Aaron gasped, his eyes shutting naturally as he let himself return the kiss. His hand curved around the back of Alexander’s head, running through his hair. It was as soft as he had always thought it looked.

The fire alarm brought them out of the tender moment.

“Shit,” Aaron cursed, taking the burnt pancakes off of the stove and rushing across the kitchen to open the window. “Alexander, I’m so sorry, I-”

His guest had taken to fanning the fire alarm with a cookbook. “Hey, calm down, it’s alright.” The loud noise eventually stopped, leaving them with a semi-smoky room and heavy silence.

Aaron leant against the windowsill, fighting the urge to cry. Alexander joined him, rubbing his hand between Aaron’s shoulder blades.

“It was my mistake, it’s ok. We still have plenty of batter, there will still be yummy pancakes soon.” He laughed. “I’ve learned my lesson: no kissing the boyfriend while he’s cooking.”

“Boyfriend?” Aaron lifted his head, eyes still damp, but shining.

Alexander rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I did mention I’ve been flirting with you for a _year_ , right?”

Aaron shifted from one foot to the other. “Well, _yes_ , but -”

“But nothing! If you’re down for it, we’re dating. It’s happening.”

“I - okay then.” Aaron said. His mind was whirling, and he still felt off balance, but logic was telling him this was a good thing.

Alexander smirked up at him. “You know what?” he said, reaching down to entwine their fingers. “I’m not so hungry any more. I think I’d much rather go back to bed.” The look he sent him was heavy with innuendo. Aaron allowed a dizzyingly bright grin to cross his face before his gaze darkened with lust. Alexander dragged him back  down the hall to his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them with a certain finality that promised much more to come. 


End file.
